


Every Day is Halloween

by kijilinn



Series: Supernatural Drabble [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costumes, Ficlet, Gen, Halloween, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijilinn/pseuds/kijilinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super-short look at the Winchester Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day is Halloween

"You want me to do what."

"Seriously, it'll be fine. You can't just walk around dressed normally. You'll stick out."

"I am not putting that on."

"C'mon, Dean." Sam shook the costume at his brother's sullen face. "You can't go to a costume party without a costume."

"I'll go as a hunter," Dean snapped. "I'm not putting that on."

"Look, you can even be Michelangelo." Sam indicated the yellow bandana. "He loves pie."

Dean just stared at his brother in disgusted exasperation. "I am not dressing up as a turtle."


End file.
